


The Lives That Were Chosen for Us

by lala123



Series: The Lives That Were Chosen for Us [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Anger, Angst and Romance, Bratva AU, Brotherhood, F/M, Family, Hate to Love, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Mob AU, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Oliver Queen, Protective Oliver, Violence, badassery, hopefully smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 13:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11601309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lala123/pseuds/lala123
Summary: AU. Problems and inescapable situations lead to the arranged marriage of Bratva Captain Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak.Oliver Queen, adopted son to the Pakhan and possible heir to the brotherhood is one of the most feared men throughout the Bratva and is their most valuable weapon. Because of the dangerous life that he leads and the scars from his past, Oliver had always distanced himself from those around him and had sworn himself from entering into any relationships or marriages, despite it being looked down upon from within the brotherhood. However, when Felicity Smoak and her mother are on the run from her stepfather, Damien Darkh, and are owed a favor from the brotherhood after providing valuable information to them, the Pakhan offers a marriage as a solution in order for Oliver—as a Captain—to respect the Bratva customs and maintain respect within the brotherhood, as well as to offer Felicity and her mother the protection that they need.This is the re-write of "The Bratva Olicity Series". xDD





	The Lives That Were Chosen for Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo my peeps <333  
> I can't believe it has taken me this long to release a chapter of the re-write and I cannot begin to explain how sorry I am for that. Life has gotten ridiculously busy since the beginning of this year, and although amazing things happened this year, I unfortunately had almost no time to write whatsoever, and when I did, I got stuck because I wanted to make this story so much better. I'm so, so sorry about the long wait. I also wanted to thank those of you who continued to encourage me by leaving comments, kudos and messages on tumblr about how they really wanted this story back. It was incredibly encouraging and it helped me to push myself to find the time to write. I'm figuring out a schedule right now but I'll let everyone know as soon as the next chapt is up. I honestly hope it won't be a month lol. I am also gonna delete the old version as I update which kinda makes me sad loool.  
> I will also randomly--whenever my muse is feeling it--will update random one shots or two shots to the series obviously relating to the story. It might be something from the future or from the past, I honestly don't know. It'll just be whatever speaks to me LOL.   
> Lastly to those of you who are old readers I hope you love the reboot as much as you loved the old version and thank you for your patience <33; and to those of you are new to this story I really hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think. xDDD <333
> 
> Warning: This prologue has a hint of violence in it. 
> 
> P.S. SDCC GAVE ME LIFE!!!

 

Fear.

Ice cold _Fear._

It was one of the only things that he could feel at this very moment. His body was pushing itself to impossible levels, the adrenaline in his system pulsing through his veins forcing his legs to move faster along the deep and dark roads of the city.

His breathing was ragged, his lungs were burning and his heart felt like it was about to beat out of its chest, but he had no _choice_. He couldn’t stop. He couldn’t damn stop because if he did…it would no doubt be his ending.

He had already watched as his guards were taken down one by one, their horrific screams replaying loudly in his mind taunting him,  His mind jumbled as the past events were on a constant replay in his head, and all he could think of was… _how_?

How was he _discovered_?

They had made sure that his tracks were untraceable. It had only been 2 weeks since he was forced to leave Starling City. He had travelled to Hub City and made his way back to Central City, keeping in the shadows and never staying in one place for too long.  There was no doubt a price on his head for what he had done but as long as he stuck to the plan everything would be alright. Soon enough he would be welcomed back like a king to Starling, with a new identity, a new name and under a new _organization_.

The plan was strong and simple, that was what _they_ had said and he foolishly believed _their_ reassurances. He even felt safer when _they_ gave him 5 well trained men who would follow his every move until there was no more threat; but deep down in the very depths of his soul, behind every barrier that he created in his mind; he knew what hunted him…, _they_ didn’t.

_No one did._

Deep down he knew it was only a matter of time before he was found because what hunted him was not normal.

What hunted him was absolutely lethal.

What hunted him was something that was more animal than man.

_He was a predator._

He panted like a dying man, weaving his way through different alleyways and streets, buying himself time to find a place to hide, to figure out a plan, and to not succumb to his death so easily because he damn well knew who had come for him.

The signature throwing dagger, perfectly shaped like an arrow that was thrown with such precision into one of his men’s jugular was enough to make him fall over and cry for his life.

Everything he already knew was confirmed when he saw _him_. He watched as _he_ singlehandedly took on _five men (_ himself included)— men who were born and bred to fight and kill—and made it look like it was fucking child’s play. _He_ seemed to dodge every blow— _every_ bullet— from every single angle; _He_ was able to calculate every single move from them, using the dark to _his_ advantage and punishingly retaliating as if _he_ was walking destruction.

He had never seen anything like it, he had never experienced what it was like to watch a man’s neck snap within seconds and as soon as he saw it he knew it was over.

He didn’t even give it a second thought before pulling his gun as protection, running and leaving his two remaining men to deal with _him_. He knew that they would die because there was _absolutely_ no way _he_ was going to leave them alive; but he didn’t care. All he needed was for them to buy him a little bit of time to hide somewhere and contact someone for help. At this point he didn’t care if he was scrambling for food in the garbage for the rest of his life or sleeping in the streets; he didn’t care about the money, he didn’t care about the power—just _anything, anything_ would be better than what was coming for him.

He had run at least four blocks in minutes, weaving his way through different alleyways and streets; jumping fences and climbing any obstacles in his way, doing whatever he could to just disappear into the large city.

He ran deep into a dark alleyway and braced himself against the wall of a tiny restaurant that had already shut down for the night. A massive garbage bin shielded his body as he stopped to calm his beating heart, his hands flew to cover his mouth in an attempt to conceal any noise that his breathing might give away. He would only give himself a few minutes rest before moving again because he needed to act quickly. Maybe he would steal a car or hop on a train to get as far away from this city as possible; as far away from _him_ as possible.

His eyes peaked out from where he was and he saw nothing and no one. There was no movement from the sidewalk in front of the alleyway; there were no shadows, there was nothing. His heart lifted as his eyes scanned the rooftops above him from his crouched position, his own training working on pure instinct—still there was nothing. Maybe his men were better than he had thought and they actually ended up holding him up enough to give him a better chance of escaping. He hoped that was true.

A tall wooden fence stood at the ending of the alleyway leading to the back of what he believed to be a bar, from the noise and the music that he was hearing. A bunch of drunken idiots meant that he could steal some cash quickly or even car keys from someone. His eyes roamed the area one more time, listening intently for any type of sound before he made his move.

When he deemed it safe, he made his way as quietly and as quickly as possible, jogging a bit to enable him to jump or run up the wooden planked fence for a boost so that he could grab on to the top of it and pull himself up; But just before he could pull himself over, a loud whooshing noise had sounded out and a sharp burning pain shot through his ear causing him to scream in anguish. His hands lost their tight grip on the edge of the fence and his body crashed down onto the hard concrete floor; his ear overflowed with blood and ripped in half, the tip of it hanging down limply from where it was sliced; and the arrow that was thrown with such intent stuck into the offending wall that lay between him and his last possibility of freedom.

He breathed harshly through his nose, his watery eyes catching sight of the arrow that sliced him and the arrow that brought death along with it.  His heart paralyzed in fear, his breathing grew heavier, and he felt his whole body shake in horror as the footsteps of his doom walked closer and closer to him.

He felt a last bit of fight run through his veins; and after weeks of running, he forced himself upwards and onto his feet to face the man from his nightmares.

 _He_ stood there meters away, _his_ cold blue eyes fixed on him mercilessly, still like a soldier, in all black and _maskless_ —a sign that _he_ wanted him to know exactly who had come for him.

This was it.

He knew this was his fate all along but the reality of it was shaking him to his core. He wasn’t going to make it out of this alive. He could feel the presence of death beside him, preparing to embrace him as he felt those predatory eyes watch him.

He felt like such a coward for running, for being a skilled fighter and not being able to fight back because he knew he was no match for this man—this _animal_ before him; but he had to do something.

He had to at least try to get away.

Bile rose to his throat quickly. He was going to die one way or another tonight; and with that knowledge he quickly pulled out his gun from where it was tucked into the side of his pants and with shaking hands his fingers lay on the trigger ready to pull, He didn’t even have time to fire a shot before _he_ moved with almost lighting speed and snapped his wrist, the gun dropping to the floor and kicked away. His loud screams echoed in the alleyway and he whimpered in pain as he was picked up and shoved against the wall, his head slamming into the wood, his bleeding ear gushing out pools of crimson red—the only thing holding him up was the one hand that was wrapped around his neck.

He had never felt such terror in all of his life. He was at the mercy of this _man_ ; whose piercing eyes have brought many to their knees; whose face alone looked like it could kill you. His whole body was endlessly shaking, the sheer amount of fright was written all over his face and he felt like such a fucking _coward_ ; like a worthless soul because all he wanted to do was cower away and beg for forgiveness, _beg_ to be spared.

“Did you _really_ think that you could run?” _He_ spoke lowly.

If he was scared before, he was fucking terrified now. _His_ voice alone was like a nightmare that haunted you day and night until it’s maddening presence was the only thing that you could hear.

Before he could even think about what _he_ had said, he roared loudly as an arrow was lodged into his upper thigh causing his ability to kick to lessen.

His eyes watered, the pain burning his body as _his_ fingers tightened around his neck. “Did you _really_ think that _I_ wouldn’t find you after what _you’ve_ done?” _He_ growled out before grabbing his right arm and twisting it hard until it snapped out of its natural position.

He cried out again, screaming, cursing, and begging for him to stop. “Please, _please_ I’m sorry.” He couldn’t breathe properly as flashes of excruciating pain wracked his body.

 _He_ chuckled darkly at his pleas. “You willingly betrayed your brothers and your _Captain_ and now you’re begging for forgiveness.” _His_ face turned furious again before _he_ picked his body up again and slammed it back into the wall, his head snapping quickly against the wall, his ear flowing nonstop with blood, vision blurring from the impact.

“ _Please….please.”_

“You betrayed your brothers to our _enemy_ ,” _He_ continued to ignore him, _His_ voice low and laced with danger, “ _Gave_ information to _our enemy_ —and for that—you will be punished. There will be no mercy for you.”

He sobbed at the threat, tears leaking out of his eyes, begging to be spared, begging for mercy, begging for forgiveness.

His eyes widened horrifically as _his_ hand on his throat closed in on him, _just_ making it possible for him to breathe. He bucked his body forward fighting to get out of _his_ hold but the attempts were just useless. 

 _His_ eyes watched his face closely while _his_ other hand moved to the snapped wrist on his left arm, grabbing it harshly and holding it out.

“Ilya Valash, you have failed the Bratva.” _He_ spoke just before _he_ yanked Ilya’s left arm out of his socket, the alleyways echoing the howls, pleads and screams.

“In these last few moments of your pathetic cowardly life, you will only know pain.”

Ilya’s body shook uncontrollably, his limp arms hanging, unable to move. He panted uncontrollably, completely and utterly petrified by the unbearable pain and by the fact that death was drawing near.

“The last face you will see on this earth will be _mine_.” 

 _His_ hand that lay on his throat finally clawed at him at almost full force, crushing his windpipe. He panted and gagged, his disabled arms and leg unable to do anything to aid him. Endless amounts of tears leaked out of his eyes as they lay wide open, forced to look upon the cold dark eyes of the man in front of him. The eyes that had haunted him were engraved into his barely functional brain.

“The last voice you will hear will be _mine_.”

 _He_ squeezed tighter, darkness beginning to cloud his vision and surround him.

“The last thing you will remember from this world is the name of the one that you betrayed---”

 _He_ squeezed watching the light leave the man’s eyes

“The last name that you will remember is… _Oliver Queen_.”

  

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted the prologue to just give you guys a sense of Bratva Oliver and how feared he really is. Hope you guys liked it cuz I was honestly super nervous about the way I wrote it. Next chapt will be the intros  
> Feedback fuels my life LOL. Let me know what you guys think.
> 
> P.S. my tumblr name is darknesseyez, lol so come find me if you want to keep in touch or ask anything <33


End file.
